


Boys Do Get Dirty

by Lexalicious70



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexalicious70/pseuds/Lexalicious70
Summary: After an elemental spell goes wrong for Quentin, Eliot steps in to help in the aftermath and soothe the first-year's wounded pride.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Kinktober Horror Erotica Collection by Quentins_Quill





	Boys Do Get Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober: The Queliot Edition, day #28, "Enticing Elementals."

“Oh man . . . I don’t know whether to laugh, or--oh man!” Penny almost howled it as a growing group of first years came to see what had the usually-taciturn traveler laughing so hard. As the crowd gathered, other students began to laugh and point as well. After a few moments, Eliot and Margo made their way to the front of the crowd with a few “excuse mes” and one or two well-timed elbow jabs from Margo. When Eliot saw what had drawn the crowd, he stopped and stared, momentarily shocked into inaction. 

A pit of thick mud, about six feet wide, had appeared in the lawn not far from the Welter’s field, where Brakebills students sometimes practiced elemental spells: turning fire into water or conjuring items from the earth where time and circumstance had buried them. In the middle of the pit, stuck up to his neck in the sludge, stood Quentin (or at least Eliot presumed he stood, the mud was thicker than cottage cheese and just as opaque.) 

“Oh, Jesus!” Margo swore when she saw why the other students were laughing. She turned to face them, her expression set, dark eyes flashing, and the laughter tapered off. “Show’s over! Piss off to wherever you were headed.” 

Most obeyed, drifting off in twos and threes and Margo narrowed her eyes at Penny, who held his ground. 

“Quite the little clown gathering you had going there,” she observed. Penny scoffed. 

“Hey, I was here when he fucked up the elemental spell, that’s all. He tried swapping water with earth, got the pronunciation wrong. Never told anyone to come gawk at him.” 

“Noted. Now get lost!” Margo snapped, and Penny lifted a shoulder before walking away. Eliot rolled up his shirtsleeves. 

“Q? Are you all right?” 

“My arms are stuck,” Quentin said through gritted teeth. “Otherwise I could’ve gotten myself out!” 

“Of course,” Eliot nodded. “And elemental spells are tricky--you’re not the first to get one wrong and surely won’t be the last.” He tutted as he spoke, lifting one hand and turning the other, until Quentin began to rise out of the pit. Thick gobs of mud pattered off him as he rose into the air and more oozed off as Eliot set him on his feet. Quentin made no move to leave, paralyzed with humiliation. He tried push his hair out of his eyes and only succeeded in smearing it with more mud. After a moment his head drooped and Eliot glanced at Margo as they both heard a sniffle. 

“Bambi, can you run ahead and get a bath going for me?” 

“Sure,” she nodded and trotted off. Eliot stepped closer to Quentin. 

“Q--” 

“Everyone laughed!” Quentin snapped. “That fucking Penny--” 

“I know, Q, I’m sorry.” 

“It was one stupid mistake!” 

“It could have happened to anyone,” Eliot nodded. “Come on, I’ll walk you to the cottage and if I see anyone so much as smirk, I’ll give them a zap.” Eliot held up one hand and crooked two fingers; a mini lightning bolt danced between them. “Okay?” 

Quentin sniffled again and nodded. 

“Good! Come on.” Eliot led him down a lesser-known path to the Physical Kids cottage, carrying Quentin’s Sharo bag for him which, luckily, had escaped the mud pit. “You’re lucky you didn’t make that pit any deeper, you could have drowned.” 

“I wanted to after it happened,” Quentin muttered. “I was practicing that spell where you transmogrify one element into another.” 

“That’s not an easy spell,” Eliot agreed as they reached the back of the cottage. Quentin glanced down at himself. 

“El, I don’t think a bath will help--” 

“The bath is for after, so you can relax the bad away. Shower first.” He led Quentin upstairs. “Just try not to touch anything,” he said, wincing as a few sludgy drops of mud dripped onto the hallway floor. “Do you need help getting undressed?” 

A smile touched Quentin’s lips. 

“I can do it, El, thanks.” He vanished into the bathroom and a moment later, the shower began to run. 

____________________________________________________________________________

It took Quentin nearly 25 minutes to wash all the mud away, after which he found himself escorted to a bathtub down the hall, where Eliot shooed him into the warm, jasmine-scented water to relax. 

“You didn’t have to be so nice to me,” Quentin said once he’d settled into the water. 

“Nonsense,” Eliot said as he produced a hairbrush and began to work on Quentin’s damp locks. “It’s no trouble.” 

“You want to hear something ironic?” 

“Sure.” 

“I--I’ve pictured it, uhm . . . you and I sharing a shower. And the first time there’s a chance, I’m covered in mud.” 

Eliot paused in his brushing. 

“You have?” 

“Yeah, news flash, I’m attracted to you,” Quentin admitted, his ears going red. 

“Q . . .” Eliot set the brush down. “I’m very flattered!” 

“But?” 

“No but. Except if you truly want to, we can share your bath.” 

Quentin looked up at him. 

“I don’t know if there’s room--” he began, and Eliot raised both hands as he chanted in Arabic. One end of the tub stretched out, as if it was made of clay, then settled again. 

“There we are,” Eliot smiled. “Does the sharing offer still stand?” 

“Uh huh,” Quentin nodded, and Eliot stripped down before he climbed in. 

“So, how long have you wanted to share a shower with me?” 

“Uhm . . . pretty much from the day we met,” Quentin admitted. 

“And I’ve wanted to kiss you from the moment I saw you.” 

“Really? Me?” 

“Really, you,” Eliot nodded. 

“Oh. Do you still want to?” 

“Very much, Q,” he said as he leaned forward. When Quentin didn’t retreat, Eliot shifted in the water to capture the first-year’s lips with his own. Quentin sighed and leaned into the kiss, returning it with eagerness if not experience. Eliot stroked both hands through Quentin’s hair and then broke the kiss, smiling. Quentin’s dark eyes gleamed as his eyelids fell to half-mast. Eliot touched his face. 

“Oh,” Quentin managed. 

“Good?” Eliot asked, and Quentin nodded as he leaned in, silently asking for another kiss. Eliot obliged, and this time, he slipped his arms around the smaller man’s waist. Quentin scooched forward until his legs fit around Eliot’s thighs and he splayed his fine-boned hands out across Eliot’s chest. 

“This is more like I pictured it,” he murmured as Eliot traced his fingers along Quentin’s shoulders. “Think we can keep the water warm enough to stay here together a while?” 

“Oh, I think so,” Eliot grinned as he gave silent thanks to the elemental spell gone wrong, 

_ The happiest of accidents _ , Eliot thought to himself as Quentin moved closer and rested his cheek on Eliot’s chest. 

THE END 

  
  
  



End file.
